


Love Birds

by BlurtItAllOut



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurtItAllOut/pseuds/BlurtItAllOut
Summary: Kurt texts Blaine. Blaine gets excited. Technology sucks.





	Love Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted some fics previously at ff.net, but get the impression that there are more people here, so I decided to upload my latest oneshot here, hoping someone will read and enjoy it. I've been gone from writing for far too long, and have a WIP to complete, but I need to get my writing mojo properly back. I hope this oneshot is a sign of that happening.  
I wrote this without editing or anything, just wrote from A to Z to get the story out, because it had been crowding my brain for too long. So please excuse any and every mistake.

Blaine taps the screen of his phone, and sighs at the absence of any new distractions. It wouldn’t finish his homework any quicker, but it might save him from death of boredom. Kurt had been right, when he said he wasn’t challenged at McKinley. Even with exams approaching, the lessons are frighteningly simple, and it had been well into the semester before Blaine heard about anything remotely new that he didn’t already know well from Dalton. Considering how little time he spends on homework compared to his former high school, he is faced with a lot of extra spare time he could use on more tempting things. Or persons. Like his boyfriend. Even if the drive is a stretch and a half to do when he’s finally hack home after school, they could at least text or talk on the phone. But Kurt is so busy, preparing for college applications and running himself tired with extracurricular activities, writing essays, planning for New York and rehearsing his potential NYADA-audition ad infinitum. He’d been peppering Blaine’s phone with messages detailing dinner recipes he’d like to try one day, maybe for their next date, if they can get some alone-time in one of their homes. Maybe Burt would bring Carole to Washington soon. Maybe Blaine’s parents would coordinate their busy-ness to be gone at the same time. Blaine had agreed easily, because whatever Kurt comes up with, it usually tastes divine. And the thought of a date, maybe even in solitude, is always tickling Blaine’s appetite. But for the last hour Kurt’s been busy preparing the actual dinner for his family for today, instead of talking with him.

Blaine just misses Kurt and would like a small reminder that he in fact still is in a loving, committed relationship. He respects the differences it makes that Blaine is a Junior and Kurt a soon-to-graduate Senior, even if it makes him feel bitter that he too could have been a Senior, if not… If not. But then again, would he ever have met Kurt, if not?

He sighs, and fidgets with his phone between his hands, before deciding that it’s not co-dependent to text Kurt a question about homework. Maybe they could figure out a study date this weekend?

Blaine’s about to open the text app, when the screen lights up with an incoming text. From his boyfriend! Talk about the devil, he grins, and quickly opens to read.

_“God, I really need some good dick, it’s been too long!”_

Yes, Blaine groans out loud, it most definitely has been too long! It’s not uncommon for them to text random thoughts and impulses to each other, but Kurt has always been a shy sexter, still too blinded by his previous image as a baby penguin. Blaine knows for a fact, or several hot facts, that Kurt is anything but a baby penguin when it comes down to it. But of course they are private about it, it’s still Lima and Ohio… But when they are together, easy and comfortable, Kurt is the most sexy thing ever, and he can be downright dirty as long as he doesn’t try or get self-conscious. They’re still learning, but they happen to be excellent at practicing together.

The content of this text is very, very unlike Kurt, though, then again, after the whole Chandler-issue they have both tried to be more adventurous and less scheduled. Kurt has sometimes teased Blaine for his obliviousness, so maybe he decided to throw away his usual exquisite subtlety.

_“I know what you mean…”_ Blaine texts quickly back, not wanting Kurt to think the delay in reply is because the text was anything wrong or embarrassing. It’s a huge surprise, but nothing about it is wrong.

_“I think I may have forgotten what a proper dick is…”_

Blaine can feel himself getting a little chubby in his PJ-pants, and his cheeks feel hot. But it’s thrilling! He tries to think back, when did they last have some alone time? There was a hurried mutual hand job in the back of Kurt’s Navigator last week, and a too quick and risky blowjob at Santana’s party two weekends ago. If only she knew, Blaine smirks. But it’s definitely been too long since they’ve been able to do _that_, it requires a little more than ten minutes and paper towels. And Blaine may not have forgotten how it feels and what it does to him, but he is down with Kurt’s sentiment – it’s due time for a reminder.

_“Such a pity. We should try to rectify that.”_

_“YES!”_

Blaine doesn’t have time to finish his reply before a new text from Kurt comes through.

"_I want it in me. Thick, juicy, delicious… I need it in me! Now!”_

Blaine shifts, not the least uncomfortable, and glances at the time. It’s too late to take Kurt’s last text literally.

_Tomorrow?”_ he suggests instead.

"S_unday. Dad and Carole are out then. If you come around 15? I know it’s a little earlier than usual, but it fits better with their plans…”_

Blaine nods eagerly to the screen, until he realizes he has to type out a reply. He doesn’t mind scheduled mid-day sex. Does it count as an afternoon delight? he muses, and giggles. At least that’s the good thing about being teenagers living with their parents – they don’t have to limit their sex life to a bedtime routine. Although that has its appeal too, to end each day in bed with Kurt, doing this or that, or maybe waking him up with his tongue deep between his cheeks – god, he really wants to try that some day. There’s so much he really wants to try with Kurt. And in just a little over a year they’ll be living together in New York, and they can do anything they want at any hour they want. More or less. There’s probably classes and auditions and part time-jobs to navigate. But besides that, they can be a grown-up couple who have lots of sex, without parents or siblings hovering!

_“Sounds perfect, I don’t mind a little rebellion. Should I bring anything?”_

He can’t remember if they have more lube and condoms in Kurt’s room. He thinks they should have condoms yet, but lube could be an issue. Maybe Kurt has used it. Even if he seems shy to talk about it, Blaine likes to think his boyfriend masturbates. It’s great fun, and it would make him feel less like a pervert for jacking off to thoughts and fantasies of his hot boyfriend almost every single day.

_“Just your wonderful self. Or maybe some dessert, if you want a little extra?”_

Blaine groans, and shoves his hand down his pants, no point in dragging this out, he’s been rock hard for the last messages going back and to.

_“It’s a date,”_ he types with his left hand, before falling back on his pillow and yanking his pants down.

* * *

Blaine is almost vibrating with excitement and anticipation when he knocks on the front door of the Hudmel house. In his satchel he has an extra bottle of lube, just in case, because nobody is gonna block their plans today! And per Kurt’s suggestion, he brought whipped cream. Dessert, he snickers.

“Blaine, hi!” Kurt greets him, and takes his hand to pull him inside. “I had to help Dad with an emergency in the garage, so I haven’t even started on dinner yet, but maybe we could cook it together?”

“Cook?” Who the fuck cares about dinner now? Blane frowns to himself, but pushes Kurt up against the wall and attacks him with his lips.

“Are we alone?” he hisses against Kurt’s mouth, and his boyfriend nods, or something that resembles a nod.

“Bed. Now!” Blaine orders.

“Ooh, did Mr. Neanderthal Mono-Syllable Words come out to play?” Kurt teases, but willingly lets Blaine drag him to his bedroom.

“You can’t just…” Blaine tries to explain, still wired up from Kurt’s sexts two days ago. He points at Kurt as if it gives all the answers. Kurt, who’s wearing yoga pants, one of Blaine’s own boatneck henleys, and with still moist hair from a shower.

“I had planned to dress up for our date, but…” Kurt says when he notices Blaine pointing at him.

“Clothes are overrated.”

“A four-syllable-word!” he says teasingly.

Blaine freezes, and pushes Kurt against the wall again, crowding him with his entire body and kissing him senseless. His boyfriend is being such a tease, talking too much and not getting to the dick-part of this date soon enough. And yeah, it makes Blaine feel a little like a Neanderthal, but god damn it, Blaine too needs some proper ass for his dick, to mirror his boyfriend’s own words.

In Kurt’s room, he slams the door shut behind himself, throws his satchel at the foot of the bed for easy access to the content later, and starts pealing off Kurt’s clothes before flipping him over onto the mattress.

“Oh God, yes, Blaine, yes!” Kurt agrees, and fumbles with Blaine’s belt buckle.

“Time for a proper dick!” Blaine growls, and cringes just a little, because that sounded weird coming out of his mouth. Maybe some things are better in text. Kurt looks at him a little oddly, so it probably did sound crass. “I brought dessert,” he says instead, and hurries to find the can with whipped cream from his satchel.

“The calories…” Kurt murmurs, but there’s a very promising gleam in his eyes.

“We’ll work it off,” Blaine shrugs, and dives in for a kiss as he grabs Kurt’s wrists to place his arms above his head. “Now be still and let me devour you!”

* * *

Blaine has to take an extra look at the floor, but no, his feet are touching the tiles, so he can’t be floating. He looks at his boyfriend, who even after a shower seems to have an awful case of bed head, and is blushing too much to be a coincidence.

They hit that one out of the park!

“So what’s for dinner?” Blaine asks, because he can totally be a functional being, even if he came his brains out less than an hour ago.

“Don’t you remember?” Kurt audibly frowns from behind the refrigerator door, assembling a variety of ingredients Blaine is excited to learn more about. Kurt tends to use things in his cooking Blaine has hardly heard about. The disadvantage of growing up with a maid, probably.

“I’m pretty sure we haven’t discussed today’s menu,” he says as he unloads the dishwasher. At least there’s something useful he can do in the kitchen, and by now he’s visited so many times that he knows where almost everything goes.

“Of course we did,” Kurt says, joining him by the kitchen bench with his arms full of vegetables and spices. “Over text, the other day, when we set up this date? I was rambling about my craving for duck?”

“Duck?”

Blaine stills, with one of the Japanese knives Kurt is so fond of, but hates it when Burt or Finn wash it in the machine.

“No…” he whispers, and shakes his head slowly, hardly feeling how Kurt pries the knife out of his clenched fingers.

“Blaine, baby, what’s wrong? Are you allergic? Did a duck chase you in kindergarten? I can probably turn this into a vegetable soup instead, it’s no problem, I was just really, really in the mood for duck…”

“Oh God, no…”

Kurt is hugging him now, and it’s then that Blaine can feel he’s actually shivering a little.

“I just… And you… And it wasn’t… Taylor Lautner!”

“Excuse me?” Kurt steps back now, and has probably never looked more confused.

Blaine exhales slowly, before he whips his phone out, and scrolls far back to find the text exchange from three days ago.

“I’m so sorry!” he says as earnestly as possible, before showing Kurt the screen. “I wouldn’t have done that if I knew!”

“Oh…” Kurt says softly, and Blaine can’t quite read his face, except the blushing is worse now. “Umm, my phone seems to have autocorrected duck.”

“I honestly thought you were spicing things up, and talked about…” Blaine gestures vaguely between them, nods in the direction of Kurt’s bedroom, before he whispers a rushed “sex!”

“So that’s why you were… a man on a mission earlier?”

“Yes,” Blaine sobs, and hangs his head. “I’m sorry, I should have known better, we usually always talk about it before we try something new, and instead I just leapt to action and ambushed you, like some caveman thinking with his duck. Dick, thinking with his dick! Fuck…”

He doesn’t look at his boyfriend, his sweet, romantic boyfriend who is still shy about sex, who prefers subtlety and innuendos, and still Blaine ravaged him because of a damn autocorrect. He should have known, but his cock blindsided him. Again. This is so much worse than when he was drunk at Scandals and tried to get some action in the backseat after dancing the night away with Sebastian.

He can’t help gasping when he feels the warmth of Kurt’s hands cupping his face.

“It was hot,” he says simply. “It’s not as if this was our first time having… Anal sex,” he says almost entirely steadily. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do, you just showed me a few things I hadn’t considered whipped cream could do.”

“I literally dragged you to bed. Me horny, me fuck…”

Kurt’s warm hands instantly disappear.

“Oh my God, Blaine, I know you’re boxing, but do you really think you could have forced me to bed if I didn’t want to?” Kurt sounds honestly pissed, so Blaine finally looks at him. “It was hot, you made me feel desired in an entirely new way. It was unexpected, but it wasn’t a bad surprise, Blaine,” he explains, and takes his hands in his. Blaine can’t stop blushing. “I liked it. I loved it! It was thrilling to be consumed by you like that. It was exciting to just let go, and let you take me, because I. Trust. You.”

Blaine has to interrupt him there, to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Trust, who knew it was such a huge aphrodisiac to him? Kurt pecks him, and continues.

“Not all our sex has to be dapper and dewy meadow. And there’s nothing wrong with the sex we’ve had so far!” Kurt quickly adds. “But isn’t it nice to feel more confident about it? It’s… It’s a relief, to be so comfortable with you, about this, that we can rip our clothes off of each other, and just follow our instincts. Or dicks, I don’t know. I love it when we make love. But this, today? I love it when we fuck too. It was rough, intense, mindblowing, all-consuming, earth-shattering, and my Gaga such a stress-reliever with everything going on!”

“You needed a proper duck?” Blaine murmurs.

“I needed a proper duck!” Kurt giggles, and wraps him up in a warm, tight hug that is almost as good as the orgasm Blaine just had. He folds his arms around Kurt’s strong waist, and thanks the ghost of Billie Holiday that Kurt is the sensible one when Blaine panics.

* * *

Two weeks later Blaine is walking from the last class of the day as he receives a text from Kurt, with only an emoji in it. The duck emoji. Now, Blaine knows he can be a little clueless and oblivious, but this does seem to be pretty easy to read.

“I’m parked next to the school bus,” he replies, walking towards his mom’s Prius.

Two minutes later Kurt joins him, straddling him in the backseat with a wicked grin.

“I’m going straight to the garage from here, so no stains on my pants!” he says in warning.

“Well,” Blaine says and palms Kurt to jumpstart the 15 minutes they can hope to get out of this, “I’ll make sure to lick you clean,” he says and slides down in the seat so it’ll be easier for Kurt to fuck his face. And then he starts giggling, like an idiot.

“What is wrong with you?” Kurt hisses, hesitant hands hovering over his belt buckle.

“I just thought of how I could send you the duckface-emoji the next time I want to blow you!”

“Oh shut up!” Kurt rolls his eyes, unzips, and Blaine swallows him whole until he rolls his own eyes in definite pleasure.

* * *

Three months later, Blaine opens a care-package Kurt has sent him from New York. There’s a honest to God mixed CD for him, that makes Blaine cry a little, because Kurt could easily have made him a private playlist on Spotify, but instead he took the time to collect the songs, burn them to the CD, and bedazzle the CD-case. Blaine loves it! There’s a carefully wrapped box with three cronuts, some pressed leaves Kurt says are from Central Park, a bowtie with the New York skyline in the rainbow watercolours, and a tee that says “you quack me up” with a drawing of two ducks. Blaine is half-hard before he can think about it, and he dries a wayward tear. He misses Kurt. And he fears he’s developed a Pavlovian response to ducks.

* * *

One year later, Blaine unlocks the door to the shabby, tiny, awful, wonderful NY-apartment he shares with Kurt and too many of their friends, and almost steps on a yellow rubber ducky waiting innocently for him on the floor. He picks it up and looks curiously at it. They don’t have a bathtub. There’s a rustling in the pipes running down along their wall, and Blaine grins. Carefully, he places the duck in his satchel, because Santana would most definitely suggest it’s some kind of kinky sex toy if she found it. And even if she has a bad habit of trying to be as crass as possible and talks too much about what she thinks Blaine and Kurt are too innocent to do, she would in fact be too close to the truth for comfort. This particular duck is new, however, and Blaine totally approves of the message. He starts to undress as he walks towards the bathroom to join his fiancé. Shower blowjobs? Best ever!

* * *

Four years later, and Kurt and Blaine are busy packing their belongings to move to a bigger apartment. They have both graduated now, and with somewhat steady paychecks they can afford to live somewhere more central, with walls, and without noisy roommates. But even if the Bushwick loft has been cramped, there’s a surprisingly huge amount of memorabilia, knick-knacks and random stuff they need to either throw away or pack carefully in boxes.

“Do you think we have too many ducks?” Kurt eventually says, and throws one of their rubby ducky’s at Blaine.

“No,” Blaine answers immediately. Kurt looks pointedly at the box almost full to the brim with different duck-gadgets. It’s not as if it’s one duck for each time they fuck, and they have plenty of sex without involving ducks. But somehow, it’s developed to a thing, that for Christmas and birthday they give each other something duck-related. Or if one of them finds something amusing in a store, it’ll come home asa a gift. Or if they are nostalgic about their teenage days, with duck emojis sent to each other to signal a quickie, or a duck left on Blaine’s nightstand as a tease while Kurt was working a really late shift at the diner, they’ll still turn to some kind of duck to communicate, to signal for sex, to tease and to be playful about it. Kurt once doodled a duck on Blaine’s lunch, Blaine followed up sometime later by carving an eggplant to a penguin after seeing it on a video, and even if it wasn’t quite a duck, it was still _an eggplant_, and a _baby penguin_, and too hilarious not to leave on Kurt’s nightstand when Blaine left for an early morning class. Together, they have quite a collection of scarves and bowties with ducks. None of the items have been used with an outfit, but turned out to be excellent spice in bed for a blindfold or a little tying up. Then there’s the framed faux-vintage poster Blaine found, saying “Be a duck. Amazing things will happen.” Amazing things did happen that night! Then there’s the furious looking duck that Kurt came home with one day after they had been having a particularly bad fight for two days. Angry sex was really angry, until they cracked up at the duck looking madly at them from Kurt’s desk, and it was all too silly. There’s the rubber duck with the storm trooper-helmet that Kurt gifted Blaine, with a note saying “join the duck side.” Blaine had fallen a little bit more in love then, because Kurt tolerating his nerdy sides is one thing, but to actually embrace it is quite something else. Sam had been totally envious, even if he didn’t know anything about the special meaning of ducks in their relationship. And of course, there was the weeks when Blaine trawled Pinterest to learn origami and folded something that looked like ducks in colourful paper. It turns out, it was easier to make a promise ring from gum wrappers. But still, A for effort, and then X-rated in the bed.

“There can never be too many ducks,” he says, walking on his knees over to his fiancé, and hugs him. “Wanna duck?” he asks, and wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously as he picks up the "grab the rubber and let’s duck"-condom he found in a store, probably meant as a gag gift and not for use, but still a gift.

“You are incorrigible!” Kurt grins, and throws a duck teddy at him.

* * *

“Daaaads! Come on! I want to see the dolphins Aunty Brit talked about!”

Kurt and Blaine share a smile, as their daughter is trying to drag both of them after their hands. She’s strong, but she’s also just four years old, and they aren’t quite ready to leave yet.

“Wait a minute, sweety, dad and I want to be here just one more minute.”

“Ducks are boring!” she announces, and glares at the duck pond.

“Ducks can be exciting,” Blaine murmurs, and nudges his husband’s shoulder with his own.

“Then adults are boring!” she concludes with the bold dramatics she could only get from her mother.

“Hey, do you want to have a sleep-over with Mama Rachel soon?” Kurt suggests, and their daughter squeals in delight.

“I love you!” Blaine murmurs fiercely.


End file.
